pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Charmander
Charmander es un Pokémon de tipo fuego introducido en la primera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales que da a elegir el Profesor Oak a los entrenadores que comienzan su aventura en la región Kanto. Etimología Su nombre es una contracción de las palabras inglesas char (carbonizar, quemar) y salamander (salamandra, un anfibio, con leyendas mitológicas que dicen que vive en las llamas). O también de charm (encanto) y salamender. Su nombre japonés, Hitokage, proviene de 火蜥蜴, que también es salamandra. 火 hi y 蜥蜴 tokage separados significan "lagarto de fuego". Su nombre francés, Salameche, proviene de las palabras salamandre (salamandra) y mèche (mecha). Biología Charmander es un pequeño lagarto bípedo. Sus características de fuego son resaltadas por su color de piel anaranjado y su cola con la punta envuelta en llamas. Charmander, como sus evoluciones Charmeleon y Charizard, tiene una pequeña llama en la punta de su cola. La intensidad con la que ésta arde es un indicador del estado físico y emocional de este Pokémon. Cuando la intensidad de la llama está baja, su salud puede estar en riesgo. Cuando arde con normalidad, Charmander está saludable y alegre. Cuando la llama de su cola arde con más intensidad, es porque está enfadado, y si la llama de su cola se vuelve azul es porque encontró un rival fuerte y digno de el. Si la llama desaparece o se apaga, Charmander moriría. Charmander no muere necesariamente si cae al agua, pero permanecer en ella por más de unos minutos puede ser fatal. En la lluvia no se aprecian grandes cambios ni se debilita, pero las gotas de agua que caen en ella provocan vapor. Los ejemplares de Charmander son escasos en el hábitat salvaje. Los pocos que quedan eligen preferentemente lugares cálidos para vivir, como las cercanías de volcanes. También viven en montañas escarpadas, este Pokémon vive en manadas junto con Charmeleon y Charizard. Por su simpatía y buena relación con su entrenador puede llegar a ser el Pokémon favorito de muchos. Comportamiento Charmander es sin duda el más afable de su línea de evolución. Su salud y emociones pueden ser fácilmente leídos por prestar atención a la llama en la punta de su cola. Por ejemplo, si la llama que crece de repente, el Charmander es probable que se enfade, y tal vez incluso con un ataque de rabia. Es escaso en la naturaleza. La mayoría son Pokémon nacionales , criados para ser distribuidos como titulares por el Profesor Oak . Como tales, son considerados como de buen comportamiento Pokémon. A menudo es considerado como el Pokémon más difícil para empezar, ya que tiene una desventaja frente a los dos primeros líderes de Gimnasio en Kanto ( Brock y Misty ). Hay algunos que lo eligen de todos modos por la impresión de que es más fuerte que Bulbasaur o Squirtle . Sin embargo, mientras que un Charmander sin duda puede llegar a ser un Pokémon muy poderoso, su fuerza en la batalla está muy estrechamente vinculada a su condición y la salud. Por lo tanto, como un incendio real, debe ser atendido de manera regular y no tensa o descuidadamente. La mayoría de entrenadores no deben tener problemas con esto, aunque los impacientes que esperan que sea muy fuerte tendrán dificultades graves para elevar a este Pokémon. Dieta Su dieta es la dieta omnívora habitual de un Pokémon. Suelen cazar y recolectar en pequeños grupos, y llamar a los demás si cualquier tipo de alimentos se encuentra. Hábitat El hábitat de Charmander es la montaña, vive en lugares rocosos y aledaños a lugares muy calurosos, pero cabe destacar que no vive en zonas de gran altura. Diferencia de género Evolución Charmander evoluciona a Charmeleon al nivel 16. Charmeleon evoluciona a Charizard al nivel 36.Charizard no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Charmander puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Charmander puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Charmander es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Charmander puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Charmander son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Charmander: Otras apariciones En el anime En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros.: en el escenario Saffron City, puede salir un Charmander gritando su nombre y utilizando lanzallamas por 7 segundos y se retira. Archivo:Charmander SSB.gif|Charmander en Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. En este juego además aparece su evolución final, Charizard, como personaje seleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Lizard Pokemon. It just downright likes hot stuff. The always-burning tail indicates its mood--waving gently when content and burning intensely when angry. If the tail were to go out, it would be the end of Charmander's life. Its tail is believed to emit steam when it rains. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon by leveling up. Trofeo Charmander SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Charmander en Brawl En el TCG Charmander Base Set.jpg|En la colección Base Set. CharmanderTCG2.jpg|En la colección Team Rocket. CharmanderTCG3.jpg CharmanderTCG4.jpg CharmanderTCG5.jpg CharmanderTCG6.png CharmanderTCG7.jpg CharmanderTCG8.jpg CharmanderTCG9.jpg CharmanderTCG10.jpg CharmanderTCG11.jpg CharmanderTCG12.jpg En otros idiomas * Alemán: Glumanda * Francés: Salameche * Coreano: Pairi * Taiwanés: Xíao Hűo Lóng Curiosidades * En el corto El origen de Mewtwo se menciona a Charmandertwo, que al igual que Mewtwo, es un clon obtenido de la manipulación de ADN (de un Charmander); pero como el clon de Amber (Ambertwo) este no logra sobrevivir. A diferencia del clon de Mew este no tiene descripción en el Pokédex. * En el manga Pocket Monsters Special Charmander tiene una única espina dorsal en la espalda, similar a la que tiene Charmeleon en la cabeza. *En la ilustración de Charmander de 1996 se le alcanza a ver una espina que sobresale de su espalda, en las demás temporadas e ilustraciones no tiene espina, exceptuando al sprite frontal de Pokémon Verde y el de espalda de la Primera Generación. Anotaciones